kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Single Main Forms
Kamen Riders who possess only one main form aside from any non-main forms, such as Final Forms, Super Forms, or Other Forms, are listed here. Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Amazon-vote5.jpg|Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger Kamen Rider Stronger.jpg|Stronger Kamen Rider Agito Gills= *Kamen Rider Gills KR-GILLS.png|Gills |-| Another Agito= *Another Agito ANOTHER-AGITO.png|Another Agito Kamen Rider Ryuki/Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Knight= *Kamen Rider Knight KR-Knight&WingKnight.png|Knight - Scissors= *Kamen Rider Scissors KR-Scissors&Incisor.png|Scissors - Zolda= *Kamen Rider Zolda KR-Zolda&Torque.png|Zolda - Raia= *Kamen Rider Raia KR-Raia&Sting.png|Raia - Gai= *Kamen Rider Gai KR-Gai&Thrust.png|Gai - Ouja= *Kamen Rider Ouja KR-Ouja&Strike.png|Ouja - Tiger= *Kamen Rider Tiger KR-Tigar&Axe.png|Tiger - Imperer= *kamen Rider Imperer KR-Imperer&Spear.png|Imperer - Verde= *Kamen Rider Verde KR-Verde&Camo.png|Verde - Femme= *Kamen Rider Femme KR-Femme&Siren.png|Femme - Odin= *Kamen Rider Odin KR-Odin&Wrath.png|Odin - Ryuga= *Kamen Rider Ryuga KR-Ryuga&Onyx.png|Ryuga - Alternative= *Alternative KR-Alternative.png|Alternative - Alternative Zero= *Alternative Zero KR-Alternative Zero&Advent Master.png|Alternative Zero }} - Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight= - Wing Knight= *Kamen Rider Wing Knight KR-Knight&WingKnight.png|Wing Knight }}}} Kamen Rider 555 Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz KR-Faiz.png|Faiz |-| Kaixa= *Kamen Rider Kaixa KR-Kaixa.png|Kaixa |-| Delta= *Kamen Rider Delta KR-Delta.png|Delta |-| Psyga= *Kamen Rider Psyga KR-Psyga.png|Psyga |-| Orga= *Kamen Rider Orga KR-Orga.png|Orga |-| Riotrooper= *Riotrooper KR-Riotrooper.png|Riotrooper Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form KR-Blade AceForm.png|Blade Ace Form |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Ace Form KR-Chalice AceForm.png|Chalice Ace Form |-| Garren= *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form KR-Garren AceForm.png|Garren Ace Form |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Ace Form KR-Leangle.png|Leangle Ace Form |-| Glaive= *Kamen Rider Glaive **Ace Form KR-Glaive.png|Glaive Ace Form |-| Lance= *Kamen Rider Lance **Ace Form KR-Lance.png|Lance Ace Form |-| Larc= *Kamen Rider Larc **Ace Form KR-Larc.png|Larc Ace Form Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki KRH-Hibiki.png|Hibiki Kamen Rider Den-O Gaoh= *Kamen Rider Gaoh **Gaoh Form Den-O-Gaohform.jpg|Gaoh Gaoh Form |-| Nega Den-O= *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O **Nega Form KR-Nega Den-O.png|Nega Den-O Nega Form |-| New Den-O= *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Den-O-Newdeno.jpg|New Den-O Strike Form |-| G Den-O= *Kamen Rider G Den-O **Strike Form G Den-O-d3yc1r5.PNG|G Den-O G Form Kamen Rider Kiva Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Burst Mode KR-IXA BurstMode.png|Ixa Burst Mode |-| Saga= *Kamen Rider Saga KR-Saga.png|Saga |-| Dark Kiva= *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva KR-Dark Kiva.png|Dark Kiva |-| Ray= *Kamen Rider Ray KR-Ray.png|Ray |-| Arc= *Kamen Rider Arc KR-Arc.png|Arc Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade KR-Decade.png|Decade |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend KR-Diend.png|Diend |-| Abyss= *Kamen Rider Abyss KR-Abyss.png|Abyss |-| Amaki= *Kamen Rider Amaki KMAmaki.jpg|Amaki |-| Kiva-la= *Kamen Rider Kiva-la KR-Kiva-la.png|Kiva-la Kamen Rider W Skull= *Kamen Rider Skull KR-Skull.png|Skull |-| Joker= *Kamen Rider Joker KR-Joker.png|Joker |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal **Blue Flare KR-Eternal.png|Eternal Blue Flare Kamen Rider OOO Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth KamenRiderBirth1.jpg|Birth |-| Core= *Kamen Rider Core KR-Core HD.png|Core Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor= *Kamen Rider Meteor KR-Meteor.png|Meteor |-| Nadeshiko= *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko KR-Nadeshiko.png|Nadeshiko Kamen Rider Wizard Beast= *Kamen Rider Beast KR-Beast.png|Beast |-| White Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wiseman/White Wizard (Male) *Kamen Rider Wiseman/White Wizard (Female) KR-Wiseman.png|White Wizard (Male) KR-Wiseman Female.png|White Wizard (Female) |-| Mage= *Kamen Rider Mage KR-Mage（Amber）.png|Mage |-| Sorcerer= *Kamen Rider Sorcerer KR-Sorcerer.png|Sorcerer Kamen Rider Gaim - Gridon= *Kamen Rider Gridon **Donguri Arms KRGa-Gridondonguri.png|Gridon Donguri Arms - Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Matsubokkuri Arms KRGaim-Kurokage.png|Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms - Bravo= *Kamen Rider Bravo **Durian Arms KR-BravoDurianArms.png|Bravo Durian Arms - Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Kurumi Arms KRGa-Knucklekurumi.png|Knuckle Kurumi Arms - Ryugen Yomi= *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi **Yomotsuheguri Arms KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png|Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms - Jam= *Kamen Rider Jam **Darkness Arms KRJ DARMS.png|Jam Darkness Arms - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Arms Armored Rider DukeTransient.png|Duke Lemon Arms - Saver= *Kamen Rider Saver **Blood Zakuro Arms Armored Rider Saver.png|Saver Blood Zakuro Arms - Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Blood Orange Arms Bujin-Gaim.png|Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms - Idunn= *Kamen Rider Idunn **Ringo Arms KamenRiderIdunn.png|Idunn Ringo Arms - Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Golden Arms Mars Golden Arms.png|Mars Golden Arms - Gaim Yami= *Kamen Rider Gaim Yami **Black Jimber Arms GAIM-YAMI.png|Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms - Kamuro= *Kamen Rider Kamuro **Silver Arms KR-KAMURO.png|Kamuro Silver Arms - Black Baron= *Kamen Rider Black Baron **Banana Arms AR Black Baron.png|Black Baron Banana Arms - Maja= *Kamen Rider Maja **Unknown Arms KamenRiderMaja.png|Maja Unknown Arms }} - New Generation Riders= - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|Duke Lemon Energy Arms - Sigurd= *Kamen Rider Sigurd **Cherry Energy Arms KR-Sigurd.png|Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms - Marika= *Kamen Rider Marika **Peach Energy Arms KRGa-Marikapeachenergy.png|Marika Peach Energy Arms - Tyrant= *Kamen Rider Tyrant **Dragon Energy Arms KamenRiderTyrant.png|Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms - Kurokage Shin= *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin **Matsubokkuri Energy Arms KR-Kurokage Shin.png|Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms }}}} Kamen Rider Drive Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach MachDefault.png|Mach |-| Chaser= *Kamen Rider Chaser KRDr-Chaser.png|Chaser |-| Lupin= *Kamen Rider Lupin KR-LUPIN.png|Lupin |-| 3= *Kamen Rider 3 KR-3GOU.png|3 |-| 4= *Kamen Rider 4 KR-4GOU.png|4 |-| Dark Drive= *Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Type Next DARK-DRIVE.png|Dark Drive Type Next |-| Heart= *Kamen Rider Heart **Type Miracle KR-HEART.png|Heart Type Miracle Kamen Rider Ghost Zero Specter= *Daigo Fukami **Zero Damashii ZERO SPECTER.png|Zero Specter Zero Damashii |-| Dark Necrom R= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R **Dark Necrom R Damashii Dark_Necrom-R.png|Dark Necrom R Dark Necrom R Damashii |-| Dark Necrom B= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B **Dark Necrom B Damashii Dark_Necrom-B.png|Dark Necrom B Dark Necrom B Damashii |-| Dark Necrom Y= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y **Dark Necrom Y Damashii Dark_Necrom-Y.png|Dark Necrom Y Dark Necrom Y Damashii Kamen Rider Amazons Amazon Omega= *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega Amazon_Omega_Suit.png|Amazon Omega |-| Amazon Alpha= *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Amazonzalpha.png|Amazon Alpha |-| Amazon Sigma= *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma Amazon_Sigma.png|Amazon Sigma |-| Amazon Neo= *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo AmazonNeos.png|Amazon Neo Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Cronus= *Kamen Rider Cronus **Chronicle Gamer KREA-Cronus.png|Cronus Chronicle Gamer |-| Fuma= *Kamen Rider Fuma 66efe9d1gy1fh73htllmvj20a40f8jsx.jpg|Fuma |-| Another Para-DX= *Kamen Rider Another Para-DX Another_para-dx.png|Another Para-DX Kamen Rider Build Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z KRBu-Crossz.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z |-| Grease= *Kamen Rider Grease KRBu-Grease.png|Kamen Rider Grease |-| Rogue= *Kamen Rider Rogue KRBu-Rogue.png|Kamen Rider Rogue |-| MadRogue= *Kamen Rider MadRogue KRBu-Madrogue.png|Kamen Rider MadRogue |-| Blood= *Kamen Rider Blood KAMEN RIDER BLOOD.png|Kamen Rider Blood |-| Killbas= *Kamen Rider Killbas KR-Killbas.png|Kamen Rider Killbas Kamen Rider Zi-O Shinobi= *Kamen Rider Shinobi KRZiO-Shinobi.png|Kamen Rider Shinobi |-| Quiz= *Kamen Rider Quiz KRZiO-Quiz.png|Kamen Rider Quiz |-| Kikai= *Kamen Rider Kikai KRZiO-Kikai.png|Kamen Rider Kikai Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms